hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Blood (Zombies)
Please note that there is a separate page for each Zombies Map. This page is for the map "Bad Blood". For more information on the Dead End map, please click here to be redricted. After crashing into the courtyard of a beautiful mansion, fend off zombies as you uncover the secrets hidden within! Gameplay Zombies These are the types of zombies. Note that all zombies get faster the longer they are alive. * Zombie ** Normal zombie. * Zombie Pigman ** Zombie Pigman with golden armor. * Wolf Zombie (Spawns round 5, 15, 25) ** They are angry wolves, and on round 5 they have around 13-18 hp in Normal mode. Just like werewolf zombies, they gain more health and more damage in later rounds. By round 15, the wolves have around 19-20 hp. * Werewolf Zombie (Spawns round 5, 15, 25) ** They are zombies with grey leather armor, carrying stone swords and have a helmet that barely resembles a werewolf. During the later rounds, they deal more damage and have more health. * Slime ** A slime is a medium-sized slime that deals negligible damage. They are a oneshot in normal mode only * Slime Zombie ** A Slime zombie is a zombie with a slime as a helmet. It wears light green armor, and they usually have around 24-30 hp in Normal mode. They carry an enchanted slimeball. * Witch ** The witch is a witch. It first throws poison potions at you, then harming. If they take damage, they try to heal. They also can go very fast, which means that it can be very hard to see them coming, because if they are alive for too long, they can basically do the equivalent of teleportation. * King Slime (Boss) ** The Slime boss is a zombie with light green armor and a weird head. It spawns slimes, and travels faster than most other zombies. ** NOTE: 2 spawn on round 10, 3 on round 15, and 5 on round 25 in RIP mode * Wither Zombie ** They are zombies with a wither head as a helmet. * Wither Skeleton ** They are wither skeletons with a pumpkin as a helmet wearing iron armor. They are taller than normal zombies. They have around 36 hp in normal mode, and if you land a headshot, their helmet falls off and they take 0 damage. Normal attacks to the body still work. However, if they do not have a helmet, headshots deal the normal amount of damage. Unlike other enemies, they don't spawn in windows, they are too tall to spawn in windows so they spawn around the map at spawn points. * Wither (Boss) ** The wither spawns in the Great Hall at round 20. It is stationary but has more health than usual. You do not have to kill it to finish round 20, because if you wait a long time it will take some damage, not attack anything and the game will progress. Its attacks are: *** Normal skull attack. *** Earthquake: Throws you high into the sky, and you take fall damage unless you fall out of the room, where you will take 0 damage and be teleported back in. *** Inferno: Lights you on fire. *** Lightning Strike: Strikes you with lightning, dealing some damage. *** NOTE: 2 spawn on round 20 in RIP mode * Creeper ** A normal creeper. * Charged Creeper ** A Charged Creeper is a charged creeper, but unlike the normal creeper, it deals more damage, and after it is hit, it starts to explode. * Invisible Zombie ** An Invisible Zombie is a zombie that only has a floating head. It has around 36 hp in normal mode It does not show up on the hitboxes in F3-B. Appear at Round 21-30 * Herobrine's Minion ** Herobrine's minions are zombies with a weird attached to them that wield a diamond sword. In later rounds, they have more health. They teleport, usually behind a person, unless you are in specific places out of the teleport range, such as Graveyard. Unlike other enemies, they does not spawn in windows, they spawn near the players. Appear at Round 24-30 * Herobrine (Boss) ** Herobrine looks like a Steve (the skin) wearing tattered clothing and does not have pupils. He can teleport, just like his minions, and he can hit you with lightning bolts that deal 1 1/2 hearts of damage if you have iron armor, which contrasts with Clarence, who shoots harmless lightning bolts. ** NOTE: 2 spawn on round 30 in RIP mode * Lily (Mini-boss in round 5) ** Lily is a zombie in chainmail armor wielding a stone sword. She has a weird head. She normally spawns with her dog Ellie. She has 60 hp in Normal difficulty. * Ellie (Mini-boss in round 5) ** Ellie is a baby angry dog. She has around 42 hp, and she drops cocoa beans that blow up. ** NOTE: 2 spawn on Hard mode in round 5, 3 spawn on RIP mode in round 5 * Clarence (Mini-boss after using the Power Switch in Balcony) ** Clarence is a zombie that spawns after you flick the power switch. He wears a crown of sorts and has yellow armor. He spawns in the center of Balcony, carrying a stone sword. He sometimes hits you with harmless bolts which sometimes block your view. * Adam (Mini-boss in Library) ** Adam is a zombie that has a blue cap worn backwards and has blue clothing, and they wield a stone sword. * Steve (Mini-boss in Library) ** Steve is a zombie that has a red cap worn backwards and has red clothing, and they wield a stone sword. * Gertrude (Mini-boss in Graveyard) ** Gertrude is a zombie that has a stone sword and blue-ish leather armor. She has more health than most other mini-bosses, but is the only mini-boss that Insta-kill is effective against. * Cave Spiders (6 spawn inside Crypt and Dungeon) ** Normal cave spiders that do not inflict poison damage. Map Layout * Courtyard (Spawn) Windows ** The only door you can open is Mansion. * Mansion Windows Gold ** Leads to Crypt (on the left), Library (on the right) and the Great Hall (straight). The moment this door is opened, it starts to rain. * Crypt Windows Gold 5-6 cave spiders that will kill you if caught unaware ** Leads to Balcony (far left end from Mansion), Dungeon (far right end from mansion) and Graveyard (across the balcony entrance). Crypt allows you to buy a Rifle. This is the Bad Blood equivalent of Dead End's Hotel. * Dungeon Windows Gold 6 cave spiders that will kill you if caught unaware ** Leads to library (left side) and crypt. This is the Bad Blood equivalent of Dead End's Apartments. * Library Windows Gold two zombie minibosses that will kill if you if caught unaware ** Leads to Dungeon (in the next room and to the left from mansion) and Balcony (far left corner in the next room from mansion). Library allows you to buy shotgun. This is the Bad Blood equivalent of Dead End's Office. * Balcony Windows Gold Power Lever (costs 1000) power spawns miniboss ** Leads to the Great Hall, Crypt and Library. Note that if crypt and library is open, opening any one of the balcony doors opens both. * Great Hall Windows Gold at round 20 ** The Great Hall has the Team Machine, and leads to Mansion and Balcony. * Graveyard Windows Gold ultimate machine ** The Graveyard is a Dead End (pun intended) that has the ultimate machine. This is the best spot to hold up in because zombies walk in a straight line in the one entrance or exit. Also, wither skeletons cannot get in. It is the Bad Blood equivalent of Dead End's Garden. Armor Tips and Tricks * If someone dies late in the game, they might have a hard time getting back up to speed. * Only open rooms unless someone is luring the zombies away or unless the round is almost over. * You do not have to kill the wither to finish round 20. You can spend the time repairing windows, although you can kill the wither after round 20 if you have stalled too long, and it will not attack you after round 20. * To deal with massive hordes of zombies, if almost all the doors are open, you can either circle around the tree in courtyard as they follow you, or make a big circle starting from mansion -> crypt -> Balcony -> Library and then back to mansion. * It is recommended to hole up in Graveyard, since the zombies hug the wall, and you can line up headshots. Also, wither skeletons cannot get in unless something terribly wrong happens or unless they spawn in Graveyard. There is a gap at the far wall in graveyard far across the window where most wither skeletons are, where a player can do whatever they want to kill them (including using a fist). * If you have Insta-kill, it is perfectly safe to open Crypt, Dungeon or Graveyard, since everything there can be one-shotted. However, the other bosses such as Lily, Ellie, Clarence, etc. cannot be one-shotted. * The lever near the Extra Weapon perk in Library gives 50 gold * A skull in Crypts gives 25 gold. It is in the top right of the column when facing it from rifle Category:Zombies maps Category:Hypixel Network Category:Zombies Category:PTL